Sleep
by Xavierre
Summary: "Saya pikir ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur. Daripada bersamaku. Ia tak pernah memperdulikanku. Apa.. Apa dia lebih mencintai tidur daripada aku?" GiriPan, slight AsaKiku, Amerisu


Disclaimer:

Hetalia punya Himaruyaaaa~ kalau punya saya sudah banyak pairing maho di sana~

=###=

WARNING: shounen-ai, maybe OOC, typo, abal, pendek, GiriPan slight AsaKiku, Amerisu.

Note:

"..." Talk

/.../ Short Message

## Skip Time

=###=

SLEEP 

Kiku memandang wajah Heracles yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Beberapa kali pemuda Jepang itu menghela napas. Mata hitamnya yang tampak kosong itu memandang kelopak bunga Sakura yang berhamburan ditiup angin. Beberapa kelopak bunga lainnya mendarat pada badan Heracles dan kepalanya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan membersihkan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu dari rambut hitamnya. Tangan pucat Kiku juga menyapu benda merah muda tersebut dari badan Heracles. Hawa dingin menelusup lewat celah pakaiannya. "Heracles-san? Ayo bangun, kita masuk ke dalam. Di sini dingin," katanya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Heracles. Lelaki Yunani itu mengerjap dengan mata mengantuk dan mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. Kiku menegakkan lututnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tangan yang bertautan bersama pria berambut coklat tua itu.

Kiku menatap Heracles dengan mata yang tak terbaca. Antara sedih, kecewa, kesal, dicampur aduk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Kenapa ya, Heracles-san jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk ku?" gumam personifikasi Jepang itu sambil terus memandang Heracles yang tampaknya tertidur dengan nyenyak. "Atau dia tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Beberapa detik sesudah Kiku mengatakan hal itu, bunyi dentang bel klasik menggema sepanjang rumah pemuda Jepang itu. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan membuka pintunya.

"Arthur-san? Wah, Anda datang di waktu yang sangat tepat," katanya sambil tersenyum saking senangnya. "Eh? Benar ya? Aku hanya bosan sih, makanya datang kemari," jawab Arthur sambil menggaruk kepala bahian belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ya, begitulah," ujar Kiku sambil mengangguk, membuat rambut hitamnya terbang seper sekian detik di udara. Arthur tersenyum.

"Nng, Arthur-san. Saya ingin bercerita, boleh tidak?"

Sebelum Arthur menjawab, Kiku buru-buru menambahkan, "Kalau keberatan bilang saja! Saya tidak ingin merepotkan orang."

Arthur tertawa renyah, "Kau tidak merepotkan kok. Silahkan saja." Ia tersenyum. "Umm, bisa di luar saja? Di dalam kamar ada Heracles-san. Saya tidak mau dia mendengar ini," kata Kiku dengan agak gugup.

Dahi Arthur mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena... Hal ini menyangkut dirinya," ujar Kiku sambil menunduk. Arthur tersenyum kecut. Dengan waktu singkat ia merubah air mukanya. "Baiklah," katanya sambil meraih tangan Kiku. "E-Eeh?" Wajah Kiku memerah. "Ada apa?" tanya Arthur santai. Kiku menggeleng keras-keras.

##

Dua orang lelaki itu kini berada di bangku taman. Cuaca mendung membuat udara lebih dingin. Kiku menunduk menatap tanah yang lembab. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bangku itu. Kakinya yang menggantung ia ayun-ayunkan. Arthur menyandar sambil melipat tangannya. Mata hijau lelaki itu mengamati langit.

"Arthur-san, entah kenapa saya merasa Heracles-san jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk ku. Ia selalu tidur, dan bermain dengan kucingnya," lirih Kiku, namun Arthur dapat mendengarnya. "Hmm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?" tanya Arthur. "Saya hanya mengamatinya. Saya pikir ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur terus. Daripada bersamaku. Ia tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Apa... Apa ia lebih mencintai tidur daripada aku?"

Suara Kiku bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah konyol, tapi memang itulah kata-kata paling tepat untuk mengungkapkannya! Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata lelaki itu. Dengan cepat ia hapus dengan punggung tangan sebelum Arthur melihatnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering tidur. Dia terus mengabaikanku, tidak seperti pertama saya jadian dengan dia. Saya... Saya kesal, Arthur-san!"

Arthur merangkul Kiku untuk menenangkan pemuda Asia itu. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, Kiku-san."

"Tidak! Itu jelas-jelas fakta! Saya mengamatinya sendiri."

"Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Greece mengabaikanmu demi tidur. Maksudku itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak sebanding. Menurutku kau lebih penting dari tidur, jauh lebih penting," kata Arthur sambil memegangi pipi Kiku dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi tembam pemuda Asia itu memerah, "A-Arthur-san..."

"Ah! Maaf, aku jadi berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa."

Kiku tersenyum malu-malu, wajahnya masih merah.

Sedangkan jauh di sana, Heracles kebingungan. Ia tidak kenal daerah Jepang, mau mencari Kiku nanti malah tersesat, haha, lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu tahu. Ia juga tak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini, selain Kiku tentunya. Ia mencoba mengirimi Kiku pesan singkat atau menghubunginya lewat telepon genggam, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Oh, Zeus. Apa salah anakmu ini sampai kau mengutukku? Akhirnya Heracles berjalan keluar dari rumah. Ia berdiri di dekat pagar rumah Kiku. Dengan sedikit mengantuk ia tetap mengamati sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja Kiku datang. Beberapa jam tetap stay cool di situ, Heracles tak memperoleh apa-apa. Ia mulai memutari wilayah perumahan itu. Kakinya bahkan juga sudah membawanya ke alun-alun kota. Tetapi mata hijaunya masih belum menemukan sosok Kiku. Bahkan ia hampir saja lupa jalan pulang. Untung saja Athena menyertainya -oke, itu hanya bayangan Heracles- sehingga ia dapat kembali ke rumah Kiku dengan benar dan selamat. Sudah empat jam ia menunggu kedatangan Kiku. Telepon genggamnya terus mencoba mengirim pesan singkat, terkadang juga menghubungi Kiku. Tapi selama tiga puluh menit ke depan ia juga masih belum mendapat balasan. Hawa dingin membuat kelopak matanya memberat. Tetapi ia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Kiku. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Pemuda Yunani itu hanya bisa bertumpu pada pagar dengan mata yang menahan kantuk.

Kiku tersenyum pada Arthur. Dia puas sekali berputar-putar di Tokyo. Empat jam dan tiga puluh menit yang mengasyikkan. Arthur begitu baik dengannya. Sangat perhatian, jauh berbeda dengan Heracles menurutnya. Arthur tidak mengabaikan Kiku sedikit pun. Kiku merasa selalu ingin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk Arthur. "Arthur-san, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia jalan-jalan dengan saya. Saya senang sekali," kata Kiku.

"Ah, bukan masalah yang besar. Gentleman pasti bisa menyenangkan hati setiap orang yang ia sayangi," balas Arthur.

Kiku menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kemerahan. Arthur meraih dagu Kiku dan mengangkatnya. Kemudian memepertemukan bibir mereka. Mata Kiku melebar setengah senti. Wajahnya makin merah saja. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Heracles. Arthur melepas bibirnya kemudian tersenyum. Kiku meraba bibirnya kemudian cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Err, bukan ciuman pertamaku sih. Tapi pokoknya aku sudah mendapat ciumanmu," kata Arthur. "E-Eh? Memangnya ciuman pertama Arthur-san dengan siapa?"

"Bu-Bukan orang yang penting! Orang yang sangat menyebalkan, dia yang main cium duluan!" bantah Arthur dengan wajah merah. "Boleh saya tebak? Saya kok berpikir itu Alfred-san?" Arthur terdiam dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Kiku tertawa kecil. Tangan pucatnya meraih telepon genggam yang sedari tadi ada di saku celananya.

Ia terkaget ketika membaca bahwa ia memperoleh sebelas pesan singkat yang masuk dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab. Ia buka sebelas pesan yang ternyata semuanya dari Heracles.

/Kiku-chan, kau di mana?/

/Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Sama siapa?/

/Kapan pulang?/

/Kok belum pulang?/

/Kiku-chan ke mana sih? Aku cari berputar-putar di Tokyo kok gak ada?/

/Cepat pulang ya../

/Aku tunggu terus di depan pagar./

Kiku mencelos membacanya. Heracles sudah menunggunya tetapi ia malah asyik jalan-jalan? Rasa bersalah mendera lelaki Asia itu.

"Arthur-san, maaf ya. Sa-Saya harus segera pulang!" kata Kiku. "Sampai jumpa!" lanjutnya sebelum Arthur menjawab lebih panjang lagi. Ia membalikkan badan dan bersiap berlari pulang. "Kenapa? Ini belum malam, Kiku," ujar Arthur sambil meraih tangan Kiku, mencegahnya pergi.

"A-Ada seseorang yang menunggu saya. Saya harus cepat. Kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Arthur-san," balas Kiku. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melesak lewat celah dari dempetan orang-orang dan berlari pulang.

Peluh menetes dari pelipis lelaki Jepang itu. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Heracles yang berdiri tetapi membungkuk. Kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan dia tampak mencoba mengangkatnya. Kiku berlari kecil ke arah Heracles.

"Hosh, hosh, Heracles-san! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. "Tidak apa-apa Kiku-chan~" balas Heracles, ia tersenyum. "Kau ke mana saja? Kok SMS dan teleponku tidak kau jawab?"

"Aku keliling Tokyo bersama Arthur-san. Soal itu, handphoneku aku atur agar tidak mengeluarkan suara."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau pergi? Kalau begitu kan aku tidak akan panik mencarimu."

Kiku mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap tanah. "Sewaktu itu Heracles-san sedang tidur. Aku tidak mau menganggumu," katanya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan aku. Lagian aku tidak tidur waktu itu. Jadi, aku dengar kau bilang apa saja. Maaf kalau aku sering tidur dan kurang memperhatikanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau ingin itu..?"

Lengan Heracles memeluk tubuh Kiku. Pemuda Asia itu kaget, malu, sekaligus senang dan bercampur sedih. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Heracles melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggendong Kiku masuk ke rumah. Wajah Kiku sudah tak dapat digambarkan lagi merahnya. Heracles tersenyum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Kiku.

.:. FIN .:.

A/N: Akhirnya jadi GiriPan /tepar. Jadi gimana? GiriPan nya kerasa? Atau AsaKiku nya yang lebih kerasa? o.o OOC? Typo? Alur jelek? Pendek? Kritik, saran, flame ditampung di review. Jadi, review please~? /ngemis(?)


End file.
